TT Wishlist by Category
GarageGames has asked us to organize our wishlist by categories. Thus, feel free to add your suggestions to the right group. Server/Game Management It would be great if we could see not only a list of all the players in a game before we join, but also what the score is and how much time is left. For example, if the blue team is losing badly and the sides are even, you could then join blue to help them comeback. Also, if you noticed there was only a couple of minutes left, then it might not be worth it to jump in just yet. Ability to sort all available online games so we could list them by type of game (much like z has done on his website!). All scrum games will be listed together, as would battlemode, team battlemode, team scrum, ctf, etc. Server Opening Notification System (SONS): We would be able to get placed into a queue for entry onto a crowded server, such as the ever popular frantic Slug and the moment a spot becomes available get notified or even instantly logged into it! This would allow you to play other games while waiting for an opening on anything server. You would also be able to select the color you want (and could change it later if needed to balanace the teams). different leagues for age groups? For example, an under 10 league, a 21 and over league, a 30something league? Of course, you can still have an anything goes league for everyone of all ages to play, but it might be good to have an area for older folk to play. Mostly because of the foul language some of you display...come to think of it, I believe the younger players have the dirtiest mouths out there!Hmmm...maybe the older folk need to be shielded from such vulgarity? Maps & Mods How about adding MODs of real places? Wouldn't it be fun to be able to do battle on the streets of NYC or LA? How about a scrum in Central Park or in Paris, France or Venice, Italy? That would mean having amphibious all-terrain types of tanks, huh? Tanks that could convert into boats or submarines? How about Iraq? I would love to be able to roll into Saddam's palaces with my tank and rip apart his "special forces" on pick-up trucks. Weapons Tanks & Skins Chat Improve the chat feature. We should have the ability to chat one on one, with everyone at once and especially privately with just your team mates for strategy! We should be able to communicate with team mates while playing without the opponents reading it! It would also be great if we could chat with others while in different games! How about adding voice chat? Radar Improved Radar: We should be able to customize our radar more easily without resorting to all of the manual methods currently being used. Also, the blip for displaying who is carrying the flag should be much larger to show its location. New Game Idea Recording VCR controls to record games or portions of games. Sure, there is a way to record an entire game now by using the -jSave filename.txt and -jPlay filename.txt commands, but it’s very lame because you can’t stop or go fast forward or even exit cleanly. You have to sit thru the whole movie, which can suck. The ability to lurk and watch games as a spectactor and thus learn more from the masters? I know we can get in there and shadow, but you still get in the way and get smoked too. PowerUp Management Console: We should be allowed to accumulate several powerups and choose which ones we want to use. For example, sometimes you need the area effect, sometimes the bounceback, etc. etc. We could simply cycle through our stash and use the one we want to use. Another good example would be with health powerups! If we could stockpile them, then we could grab a health powerup while still healthy and when we start smoking, we could then use the health powerup! Ahhh…. Projectile Powerups & flags: We should be able to shoot/pass a powerup to a teammate. For example, if our teammate is smoking, you should be able to shoot a health powerup at him/her to extend their life (sometimes you can’t reach them in time to bounce into them to exchange the flag!). The same ability should be available for the flag itself! Wouldn’t it be great if we could just shoot the flag across the playing field to your teammate? Opens up an entire new world of play. It would lead to new games such as tt football, soccer, etc. etc. Even better, you could have TT Extreme SCRUM. You have this big flat surface, about the size of a full map, with mile high walls at the edges. A fair ways up there is the clouds, which are completely opaque and kill you like fog. In the middle, you have a big big hill, with all sorts of pads littered around it for jumping off. At the bottom, you have hills and ramps and whatnot, and pits of death. Pits of death are deep narrow holes that have fog at the bottom. All the scrum goals are in the air, and you have to gain extreme knowledge of the field to know just how to hit some of the goals from this and that pad. Another thing I've been thinking of for a long time would be a mega-server (I don't care if this doesn't exist, tough) with a colossal map on it. The map would be called Tankland. It would have all three lands, complete with their own ground, although all would be under a lush sky. With twelve full maps, there would be so much to explore. In fact, exploring would be the only game. To enter the game, you type in a password. This saves the password as your account. You explore inside, and everyone starts at Medulla. Throughout the whole land there are brains, like the ones in solo mode. Some are hidden inside tree mazes, some at the tips of giant mountains. Some are in the air, only reachable by pad. You have to collect all 10, 20, however many brains per map in order to move up, in the normal sequence. Each time you open up a new map, you have to figure out how to jump across the fog to the new map. If you fall into the fog you get transported to the site of the last brain you found. There is no time limit. If you leave, you reenter with your password and it takes you to the last place you were the last time you played. The goal is to find all the brains and get all the way to Receptor Ridge. After that, who knows where you go next? Maybe to 12 whole new levels of excitement and challenge! How about 3D TT? The deal with the 3D anaglyph glasses. The ones with red and blue lenses. That would have players ducking and bobbing in their chairs for sure. I thought a powerup that bounces enemy fire back at them!!! Tank classes and professions! Like, you can special your tank in sniping, marksmanship, explosives, close-range combat, rocket launchers and stingers, and maybe even stealth killers! And each class would have something special, such as the snipers can lock on to enemy tanks and use a scope, and would have a Speedy powerup as a primary weapon! Stealthkillers can only fire maybe ten feet, but its an instant kill! And explosives, rocket launchers, and stingers will have an Area Affect powerup as their primary weapon! POWER UPS :- Cluster bombs where you fire into the air, press a key or click the mouse again to make it explode in midair which drops lots of little bombs. Landmine power ups these will be especially good for when you are retreating EMP power up (electro magnetic pulse) which when fired will cripple your oppenents tank for a specified length of time e;g; 10 secs Sniper power up gives you the ability to zoom in on your target giving you greater accuracy over longer distance SERVER LOCKS Able to lock and unlock your server from inside the server TEAMS More teams instead of just having 2 teams why not 4 or 5 teams MODWIZARD AND IGNORE SCRIPT In the new version of tt why not have modwizard and ignore already installed so you dont have to fiddle around changing scripts and adding new files would be more benefical to newer players or those less capable players who would find installing it from scatch more difficult. MESSAGES Instant messenging within the game so so you can text a friend or leave a message even though you are not on the same server so you can arrange to meet on a seperate server or send them new passwords to your server. NUMBER OF PLAYERS Able to change the number of players on your server without having to change the script MAPS Bigger and better maps to hold more teams with team bases like on CTF. More selection in map worlds HAS LEFT THE GAME Instead of seeing has left the game when a server is full or you are in a locked server I would like to see the players name who has tried to join the game but could not. SOLO I would like to see more variation in solo games EG you already have target practise in solo game it would be nice to see a basic scrum mode and maybe others especially good for new comers so they could practise. AVALIBILITY As many of you already know tt has a limited market as it can only be bought online. I would suggest that tt to be put onto cd and sold through game shops , computer stores as this would reach a larger market of people especially if they could launch it on PS2 LIVE and XBOX LIVE this would create a larger captive audience of herd core gamers and occasional gamers. Therefore this would increase profits so bravetree could use this money on improving the game. You have to speculate to accumilate GAMES More games like survivor and CTF my idea is base defender where you have to defend your base at the same time trying to destroy the other teams base CHILD SAFETY I would like to see in the options area an option which would filter out swearing with the added option of increasing to a list of words to be banned HEALTH I would like to see a health bar so I know exactly how much health I have left RADAR I would like to see a better radar so when I am playing scrum or ctf I can see the possition of the flag. As at the moment it is hard to tell where it is. AND DEFFINATELY...We need lobby chat! I have an idea for TT2. How about each tank has a little flap at the back where it can drops a landmine onto the ground. It could be triggered as an alt fire with the right mouse button. It could be used as a defence when running for the goal. It should do the damage of about 10 shells, so won't kill an intact tank. It could take 30 seconds to reload, or only be deployed once per new tank. 1. Medium and Heavy tanks have a better "grip" on the scrum. Come on, do you thing a Yugo could bump off a cup of coffee sitting on top of a Dump truck? 2. Powerups that effect Tank Stats. Examples: Turbo boost, Enhanced traction (for tight corners), SuperGlue (forScrum Grip), Enhanced Armor, etc. 3. Let spawn points be set separately from goal points. I'm sick of goal-spawns. 4. Ability for clients to download skins or objects from a server they join (ala Unreal Tournament). This way, new weapon effects and map objects could be created and used by all. 5. Option to lock out direction keys from chat window so that you could still move while typing. 6. Additional key bindings so that modders can add additional controls to tanks (secondary weapon, drop scrum, etc) 7. Central server of registered names (no more imposters) 8. Public chat feature in the server list window so that people can coordinate what game to enter or teams to make. 9. Buddy List feature so that ThinkTanks will highlight servers that have my favorite scrummers in them. 10. Ability to assign pre-fab team messages to the Fn keys. (/tm Pass, /tm I'll defend, /tm lost scrum) 11. Zoom feature on radar. It would be cool to zoom in as I approach the goal. 12. Teleport pads. 13. Maps that are "walled in" instead of cliffs. 14. Concussion weapon. One blast knocks your tank like you were hit by another tank. Good for knocking the scrum off a tank from a distance or knocking a camper out of the goal. New stock maps Open Source MW for those modders Player Registering for getting rid of impostors Ignore Script, MW, Wingman, and WordFilter already installed when you buy TT that tank glitch fixed in the demo being able to "queue up" for full servers being able to chat with players in other servers Team skins Avatar skins 2-goal Scrum Open Source for those with TGE idea: BraveTree gives an open-sourced copy of TT to those who have the full TGE. They can make maps, mod the game, and do as they like with it, then sell the expansions to TTers and pay a royalty to GG. I personally think what it needs the most is a refresh of the maps. Maybe not get rid of existing ones, but add a bunch more in. Say, double the amount of Lush Spooky and Frantic maps. The ones it has are getting old. All the old-timers already know them so well. We need some new ones! Bot's that don't do u-turns. It would be nice to be able to have a blue skin and a green skin for each tank in team play. I know the names are colored, but having different skins would be nice too. Something like tank01b.jpg and tank01g.jpg to really help with the "shirts vs skins" idea. 4 SHOTS FOR THE HEAVY!!! Better physics. Lights should bounce off of me, not the other way around. One word...howitzers. One shot = one kill, but they can't hardly move. OH! Being able to transmit our custom skins, sorta like avitars. That would really add to the personality of the opposition and spice up the field. A few Ideas I got first you need a score menu.say by hitting f2 it would bring up a semi tranparent screen with all the names of the people in the game with there scores and deaths and have a little symbol beside your name so you can find it easily and a little symbol beside the person that say has the scrum in CTF or scrum. Another thing we need to add to the game is WATER!!! Because it would be really cool to have water or maybe enviromental effects like rain, snow to make certain grounds slippery or make you move slower and also make a window you can open up to veiw all the chat messages so say if you missed something someone said you could hit f4 and bring up a window that shows all the chat "submissions" Ohh hot digity im full of ideas another thing you need is to have effects like when you get hit with say something thats explosive if you in a heavy tank you will get shifted to the side but if your in a light tank you might get throw a small distance...just a suggestion and also make the heavy tank weapons more powerful and faster and make the medium tanks burst only five shots oo and maybe make the turret be able to turn 360 degrees and possibly give the game a heads up display with like something that is easily modifyable to customize to your liking and tells you how much ammo you have left and maybe makes it so you could like switch weapons or something and has a little arrow in CTF and scrum games that tells you where the scrum is.. Of course noone is going to listen to what I have to say but thats ok.. "Frantic flea I have an idea for TT2. How about each tank has a little flap at the back where it can drops a landmine onto the ground. It could be triggered as an alt fire with the right mouse button. It could be used as a defence when running for the goal. It should do the damage of about 10 shells, so won't kill an intact tank. It could take 30 seconds to reload, or only be deployed once per new tank." and it should also have the effect of a bounce pad. I really want to have survivor Scrum. When you die you dont respawn until the the Scrum is Respawned i.e. Goal made, falls off map I kill is worth 1 point while a goal is 5. when you score you respawn(in case you are smoking). Half-Court BasketScrum: you could have it have just have bounce pads around and the goal in air (and Shorter) and it spawns at the halfline (away from basket) And a script which gets the scores and records them once the game is finished! That will let us keep track of who iss good ;)